


Anything For You

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Classified!verse, Coming Out, Gen, In a sense, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Virgil has something he really needs to tell Patton. Can he work up the courage to admit it?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Anything For You

“I’m a little,” Virgil blurted.

Patton nodded, putting down the lemonade he had been sipping. “Okay.”

Virgil gawked. “Okay? That's it? No…”

“No?” Patton prompted.

Virgil squirmed. “Disgust?”

“Kinda saw this coming, actually,” Patton said casually.

“Oh.” A beat. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Patton asked.

“Yeah,” Virgil agreed. “If you’re okay with it, then it’s no worries.”

“I’m relieved you think so,” Patton said, fingers tracing the rim of his glass. “Would you want me to be your CG?”

Virgil ducked his head. He was embarrassed, but he did want it. Very much. “Please?”

“Of course. Anything for you, baby,” Patton assured.


End file.
